Talk:Cyclone Axe
Changed the name of the image file to comply with the new naming convention --GraceAlone 21:41, 15 February 2006 (CST) removal of a trainer This skill is taught via quests in the tutorial areas of both campaigns. Thus the only way to confirm a Factions trainer is to use an account that never unlocked this skill, create a Prophecies character, and travel to Cantha. If anyone does indeed prove that the trainer teaches this skill via the above method, please explicitly mention it in the edit summary or reply here in the talk page. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:31, 2 July 2006 (CDT) Noooooo! Now I can't twirl like a ballerina when there's no enemies around. :( - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 00:18, 1 December 2006 (CST) : Thats what I was going to say... -- Aarn Small price to pay for it actually hitting stuff ;) — Skuld 03:26, 1 December 2006 (CST) :But you can still miss, right? =P -Silk Weaker 03:33, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::It is a case of giving with one hand, taking with the other; I used to spit bile when wasting 5 energy on a target that had moved or died but at the same time it was a pretty effective "snap" attack against moving targets without having to select them first. Overall, I think the update marginally improves the skill Fox Bloodraven 04:00, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::I agree. Starburst is better than Inferno (excluding the differences in power, recharge, etc.) because Starburst won't miss because you'll chase them until you hit (Unless they're using "Can't Touch This!"), while Inferno might go off with no one around. Nifty, I can't really see any way this is a nerf for Cyclone Axe. DancingZombies 16:15, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::::Oh, I'm not complaining about the game mechanics at all. I just liked seeing my 60 year old warrior doing ballerina twirls while he travelled to places. :/ - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:15, 2 December 2006 (CST) You're supposed to use Cyclone with no enemies around to show off how cool you or your axe is....now it's just a square skill >_> P A R A S I T I C 19:01, 11 January 2007 (CST) : I used it to trigger Shadow Refuge D: Alt F Four 18:28, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::Wow, so this is what caused them to nerf cyclone axe... -210.3.39.32 22:13, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Which enemies are affected? Are the enemies adjacent to you or to the enemy targeted affected? Thus if you target opponent A with Cyclone, will the opponent B standing behind A (and adjacent to A, but not adjacent to you!) be hit as well? --Jorx 06:30, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :You. --Fyren 10:38, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Combining with Splinter Weapon? Assumed opponent A is adjacent to opponent B, and opponent C is adjacent to B (but neither to A not to me) and I hit A with Splinter'ed Cyclone Axe (Channeling 12). # Will C be hit by the Splinter Weapon? # will B be hit once (only Cyclone?...) or twice (Cyclone+Splinter)? --Jorx 06:44, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :# If B is adjacent to you, yes. Otherwise B won't get hit by cyclone. :# B will never only be hit by cyclone since it'll always be hit by splinter from A. (Is that what you meant?) :--Fyren 10:45, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::When target A is hit by Cyclone Axe, Splinter weapon is triggered and B is hit, when B is hit next, Splinter Weapon is triggered again and A and C are both hit, when C gets hit, B is hit by Splinter Weapon. That's why Splinter Weapon and AoE weapon skills are so awesome. If you have a tight enough aggro it is even possible for the damage to fold up all over the place. :::B may or may not be hit by cyclone. Which is why I said "if B is adjacent to you." C won't be hit by cyclone, he specified C wasn't adjacent to him. --Fyren 03:23, 19 June 2007 (CDT) In the Marga Coast I used Triple Chop and Splinter Weapon against a bunch of insects and the entire screen filled with yellow numbers. All the more beautiful is that the melee insects use Frenzy and that affects Splinter Weapon's damage as well. Splinter Weapon also does not count as an AoE attack and the monsters do no flee.--203.192.146.68 02:52, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Through the floor o.O? I don't know if this was a glitch or what, but I was in Tahnnakai Temple Explorable and in the top part of the area there is a whole bunch of tiers reached by a staircase, I was on one tier and my henchmen were on the one above me, I had no enemies near my (nor had I any for a while)and lo and behold! I see the icon for Cyclone Axe come up and I get hit for damage, I look up and see a Jade Brotherhood Warrior on the next tier. Is there anyway he could have hit me through the floor or was this just a one time fluke? Matrim 21:56, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :This doesn't have to do with cyclone axe, but I remember while playing HA in underworld, I was on top of the bridge, and there was someone being spiked with Invoke Lightning under the bridge. I was hit with the spike as well. Maybe some skills that are non-DoT AoE don't have a barrier of height in guild wars. Well this is only two skills but some more testing could be done. 67.162.10.70 22:02, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::There's no Z-axis in Guild Wars, which means the game can't tell the difference if you're above, below, or right next to someone. --Macros 22:04, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::You can set traps off and body block with bridges, yep. A bit weird on the relic map. -210.3.39.32 22:14, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Bah, trapping that spot makes sense. Death from above imo just a ceiling trap. Only wish that there was animation coming out from the ceiling.-- 18:22, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Remove "Target Needed" note? Although not stated in the description, this skill requires a target. Update notes: Offensive skills and attacks will now identify a valid target on screen if you have no target selected. You cant use the skill without a target, but if you try using it in a group without a target selected, it now auto-selects the closest target and uses the skill. Anyone else think the note is irrelevant now? --Mwpeck 03:27, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :No, it still needs a target even if the game will automatically select one for you. Not needing a target would mean activating it wherever you happened to be standing when you clicked the skill, which is how it originally acted. When the skill was changed, they didn't change the description to mention "target foe" like every other skill that needs a target mentions. --Fyren 05:06, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, fair enough.....the only real difference now is you dont have to physically click a target as if one is near, it will select it and use the skill.--Mwpeck 14:10, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::Doesn't that update also mean that this is no PBAoE anymore? (See Related Articles) Blaze 20:50, 10 December 2007 (UTC)